everything and nothing
by Tibby Rose
Summary: Quite peculiar, if you asked her. Historical D/B


**a/n: i know nothing on history, so excuse me if this is inaccurate. no idea what this is, really. perhaps this could become a saga. who knows.**

She's to wed the Lord Charles Bass. It's not as if she has a choice. Charles, with his money and his powers is everything her parents want in a man for their daughter. They both think he's perfect for their daughter, though Blair begs to differ. Charles is just like every other possible beau, except he seems darker. The idea of marrying him is far from pleasant, but Blair doesn't get to choose.

She steps on to the rocky gravel, keeping her scarlet skirt held high as she tiptoes across the tiny rocks, in desperate need of fresh air. It's so stuffy in the parlour, with the many ladies and the scent of their perfumes wafting around the air. It's tiring, having to sit with them day after day, and even though Blair loves the way she lives, she isn't sure it's all she wants.

"Are you lost, Miss?" a voice breaks her from her thoughts, and she turns in surprise, realizing only then she has reached the stable. The man who spoke has a familiar face, and Blair remembers that he's one of the stable boys. His name is lost on her, though she doesn't see any reason to remember it.

"Of course not" she huffs, frowning at him "I know where I am. This is my manor, in case you've forgotten."

"Of course I haven't forgotten, Miss Waldorf" he replies easily, giving her a lopsided grin "But you've never seemed like the type to be around the stables."

"You know nothing about me" she hisses, shifting her skirt "And you never will. I highly suggest you apologize otherwise my father will hear about your rudeness."

"I apologize, Miss Waldorf" he replies, though Blair notes it's not entirely genuine "But I apologize more for your fiancé. He's not a good man, that one."

She huffs, turning on her heel and walking away. She arrives back at the parlour, and after ushering her handmaiden away, takes her seat between her mother and Lady Serena.

"Where have you been, Blair?" her mother asks, and Blair resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Nowhere, mother" she replies dismissively, but Serena sends her a knowing look.

It's only then that she realizes that the stable boy sounded completely truthful when he told her about Charles.

...

She learns his name is Daniel Humphrey.

Quite peculiar, if you asked her.

...

Charles spins her around the room, and Blair forces a smile to remain on her face. She thinks that Daniel Humphrey is right about him. He's not a good man, but what can she do?

"You look quite lovely" he murmurs against her cheek, and Blair swallows. His arms feel cold, uninviting, and everything is so blinding white. She isn't prepared to marry Charles.

"And you look quite handsome" she replies gingerly, and he smirks, and Blair feels as if she's fallen in to a dark hole.

"If you'll excuse me" she says shortly, pulling herself out of his arms and weaving through the crowds. She doesn't know where she's going, but it's anywhere but here. She catches Serena's eye and she knows that her friend will cover for her, and Blair slips out in to the dark night.

She shivers, wrapping her gloved hands around her arms. The cool silk makes the cold worse, and Blair lets out a little sob. Not just about the cold though-about being forced to marry Charles, about the way her mother dismisses everything, about her father sleeping with another maiden.

Soon enough, she's crying so hard that she doesn't hear the footsteps come up behind her, and doesn't even notice Daniel til he's pulled her into a warm embrace. His hands are filthy, and Blair knows she should pull away, but he's so warm and comforting, that she doesn't.

"You can't inform anyone of this" she says bitterly, and he can feel his breath in her ear.

"I wouldn't do such a thing, Miss" he replies softly, and she wonders if she's even heard him correctly "And I think you know that."

She pulls away from him then, hitching up her skirt and sighing. She's terrified of what she's beginning to feel; terrified of the way he makes her feel. She's to wed Charles, not some stable boy. So she does what she does best, and gives him an icy glare "Look, you've gotten dirt all over me. I'm going to have to go bathe now."

She turns to leave, but when he speaks again she turns back "What can I call you?"

"My name is Blair" she replies primly "But you must continue to call me Miss Waldorf." She turns on her heel and leaves, placing a hand on the cheek on which he rested his own.

...

"If you don't mind me asking" begins Serena, taking a sip of her tea "What's his name?"

Blair could pretend if she wanted too. What could Serena do besides press the subject? Charles wouldn't believe her, and neither would Blair's mother and father. The Blair they knew would never go near a stable boy.

But Serena's smile reassures Blair, and she takes a sip of her own tea "His name is Daniel."

...

Charles can give her the world. He's already proved that too her, showering her with gifts. Blair thinks it's a bit ridiculous really, no matter how much she loves her jewellery and flowers. She's heard from others that that is precisely what Charles does. He gives people their desires, and reels them in. He's like a spider on a web, catching his flies.

Daniel can't give her anything. He can't even get anything for himself, and Blair wonders how he survives. She doesn't question the matter though. As long as Daniel's around, she doesn't mind _how_.

"Do you love him?" he whispers, and Blair laughs.

"Charles? No, but I don't really have a choice" she replies airily, but Daniel shakes his head.

"You could always run away" he remarks, and Blair shakes her head.

"Don't be ridiculous." He looks as if he's going to argue, so Blair presses her mouth to his, and the conversation has ended for the night.

She'd by lying if she said she'd never considered it though.

...

Blair enters her chamber to find a note lying on her vanity, and she picks it up, hoping for the smell of hay. Instead, she's greeted with the scent of cigarettes.

_Tomorrow, Mrs Bass. –Charles._

She swallows and writes a note to Serena, before fleeing her chamber for the last time.

...

"I can't give you anything" he says, and she smiles in return.

"I don't need anything, Daniel."

...

A month later, they hear that Charles Bass has married a maiden named Eva.

"Do you regret running away?" Daniel asks, and Blair sighs.

"How many times must I tell you, Daniel? We never loved each other."

She places a hand on her stomach, and a kiss to his cheek.

...

They name her Audrey Serena Humphrey.

**a/n: reviews are lovely.**


End file.
